the power of emotion
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: having made earth his permanent home ledo learns of the many human emotions that people of earth exhibit. namely he learns of his desire for amy. rated M for sex and content
1. Chapter 1

**a story I came up with out of the blue after watching the gargantia series. warning, content may not be for all readers. enjoy**

this story takes place after the events of the main series. a few weeks after the defeat of kugel's army things returned to normal for the citizens of gargantia, but for one young man, his world was changed forever.

after his battle with striker and the sacrifice of his A.I partner chamber ledo was finally able to put the war against the hideauze behind him and focus on his new life and newfound freedom. of course without chamber to aid him ledo must now adapt to life on his own, which he has done for the most part. he had full understanding of the earth's language and could speak it well, also he learned to make a life of his own outside of battle having made a living as a full fledged scavenger working under bellows and pinion and learning the value of money. he even acquired a place of his own, a small living quarters given to him by the citizens as a thank you for saving them countless times. all seemed well, though ledo still had one problem. he has yet to truly understand all human emotion as he was about to discover.

it was a calm day as the sea wind blew a gentle breeze, a beautiful day for the fleet of gargantia to pass through. in the dock area several yumboros surface from the water and come up on the dock. one of them opens up and bellows steps out looking around

"well that was quite a haul, though not as much as I though there would be" she says stretching

she then turns to one of the other yumboros and says "hey, ledo. you find something good?"

then the one she was facing opens and ledo hops out of the cockpit.

"no not really. I don't think I got any relics or anything, just some metals" he says looking at the yumboro

"oh, well that's ok we can still use that stuff for valuables. good work as usual. you can take off the rest of today if you like" says bellows

"oh ok, thank you miss bellows" he says

"oh heh no need to be so polite ledo" she says smiling

then on a upper level looking over a rail pinion waves down at them "hey, ledo! when you're done helping the angry cow there I may need your help" he yells

"hey, who are you calling angry cow you prick!?" she yells with a scowl

"ho ho, your fangs are showing bellows. better go take a shower before you burn out" says pinion tauntingly

"why don't you come down and say it to my face, loudmouth?! oh wait, you're not going to. you been real tame since lukkage pussy-whipped you." says bellows with a snicker

"wha?! she did not "pussy-whip" me!" yells pinion

meanwhile ledo has left the docks and is walking around the fleet "hmm what should I do in the meantime? I suppose I will use my money to buy more good food" he says to himself walking

"hey! ledo!" shouts a voice

he looks around hearing it. then from the sky a familiar face flew toward him from a glider. amy lands right in front of him wearing her usual outfit with a bright smile on her face

"ah, amy" he says, a bit happy seeing her

"hi ledo, you just getting back?" says amy

"yes, I am finished for the day" says ledo

"oh good. I have a few more deliveries to make before I finish. so what are you gonna do now?" says amy

"well I'm not sure. I was thinking of getting something to eat" he says

"oh, I'd love to go eat with you. but I can't, haha. not now anyway" she says with a giggle "um, ledo?"

"yes, amy?" he asks

"oh I was wondering, would you like to come to my place later? my brother would like you to visit and... so would I" she says blushing and rubbing her arm

"oh um actually... I was thinking.. I have a place now and I'd like you to come see it.. if you like" he says blushing a bit looking away

"ah, I'd love to ledo! hehe ok it's settled. meet me here around 5 o' clock then show me your place ok?" says amy happily

"ok, here at 5" says ledo nodding

"right well see you later!" says amy as she waves smiling then turns and jumps flying away on her glider

"bye" simply says ledo watching her leave.

he seems entranced looking at her figure from behind as she dashes away. then when she takes off he sees a glimse of her panties from underneath her skirt. at that moment the feeling he had before making his heart beat faster and his body heat up increased. it seems to hit him every time he sees her. the more he sees her the stronger the feeling got. at that moment also he felt the thing between his legs get hard and press against his pants. he of course did not know this feeling as he had never felt it when he was a soldier. he knew he liked amy, but it was becoming an extreme like. he had felt different emotions in his time on earth. happiness, sadness, anger, compassion, but never anything like this. this was lust.

"amy... I feel like... I want to have her... and touch her..." he says to himself.

he decided that he must find out what these feelings were. his next stop, the gargantia library.


	2. Chapter 2

later in the day ledo is seen walking up and down the hallways in one of the larger vessels looking for a place of reference to the history of earth and its people, namely a library. still not totally familiar with every facility he wanders around aimlessly for a while.

"hmm... where is it?" he thinks to himself

he keeps wandering until a familiar voice calls to him

"hello young man, are you lost?"

ledo looks around to see who it was, then standing there in his standard labcoat was dr. oldham

"oh, dr. oldham" says ledo

"hmm did you need my help finding something?" asks oldham

"oh... actually yes" says ledo

later on ledo is walking down a hall with a piece of paper in his hand. he is looking at it as it has directions on it written by the doctor

"should be right here.." he says looking straight ahead and sees the entrance to the gargantia historical library.

he walks in and looks around seeing tall shelves lined with many books.

"huh, so this is the place. wow" says ledo walking around looking at the paper again

he walks up and down a few eisles until he sees the human history and biology section. he takes a handful of books from the shelf and goes to a table setting them down and sits down pulling a book to him

"so this is how humans of earth gathered and stored information back in the day. these books must be ancient. hm I suppose I must read through them"

he opens one book and starts reading. this was a fairly new experience for him as he was mostly used to having info given to him digitally or pulled up by an A.I unit. usually in moments like this ledo would consult his mech partner chamber for intel but of course he can no longer do so as chamber was destroyed in battle against striker so ledo knew he must gather intel through alternate means. minutes pass and ledo has read through a book about human behavior and emotion.

"so this is what it means... to love another person.. I have strong feelings for amy... whenever I'm around her my heart races and... I feel extremely happy. but... why do I get this sensation... in my midsection area. it gets hard.. whenever I think of her.. hmm"

soon after he reads several books on human biology and sex education.

"when a human male becomes aroused by a female blood rushes to the male sex organ known as a penis and becomes hard on the outside. when in this state in most cases the hardened penis can be returned to normal through ejaculation or sexual intercourse...hmm"

he flips through more pages and continues reading

"though mainly used for the sake of reproduction sexual intercourse is also used to signify affection and romantic feelings between two people..."

a half hour passes and ledo finishes reading the books he gathered. he stands breathing a bit heavy and blushing a little grasping at his chest.

"wow... so that is what is happening to me... I... I want... I want.. to have sex with amy"

afterwards it is a little past 4 pm and ledo is seen walking along a path through an area with a busy market. heading toward the side of the ship he was on he suddenly stops and ducks behind a steel beam. peeking around the corner he sees amy standing near a rail with her two friends saya and melty chatting. he stays hidden and watches them from afar focusing his gaze on amy. even at a distance ledo couldn't help but admire amy's features. her cute face and blue eyes, her silky brown hair that flowed with the wind, her flattering two piece outfit showing off her belly button, and her short skirt that perfectly defined her curves and her hips and butt. she was a true sight to behold for ledo who began to feel warm again

"amy..."

later it is now 5 pm and ledo stands at the spot where he and amy agreed to meet earlier. he stands in place and waits anxiously. then he sees her running towards him.

"ledo!" she yells waving as she stops in front of him

"here I am. sorry I kept you waiting"

"oh no, I have not been waiting. I just got here" says ledo shaking his head

"oh ok good, then I got here just in time hehe. so, ready to go?" says amy

"yes" he says

"alright let's go, I can't wait to see your place" she says happily as she turns and walks ledo nods and follows walking just behind her.

"oh hey ledo, what do you want to eat?" she asks

"oh um... anything is fine with me. whatever you want" he says

"ok, then I know just the thing" she says smiling as they walk ledo observes amy from behind closely watching her ass move. blushing a bit he turns away.

after shopping around a bit they finally get to ledo's place, a small living quarters that looks similiar to an apartment. as amy is in the small kitchen area preparing the food ledo sits on a bed thinking to himself while watching her.

"I... want to do that with amy but... I don't know if I should... but.. just having her here is making my body hot..."

"ok it's ready!" says amy the two then sit and eat fried fish at a small dinner table

"so ledo is it good?" asks amy biting into a piece


	3. Chapter 3

ledo picks up a piece with his fork and puts it in his mouth slowly chewing.

"mmmm, this is delicious" says ledo eating more

"oh goodie, I'm glad you like it" says amy smiling

the two continued finishing their meal and talking about their day. minutes after amy stood and stretched.

"ahhh that was great, I'm stuffed haha" says amy as she looks at ledo shyly with her hands behind her back.

"um well... I should get going now, it's late. let's do this more often ok ledo?" she says with a giggle then turns and heads for the door

ledo quickly looks up seeing that she's leaving

"what should I do? now is my best chance.. argh, I just can't hold it anymore!" he thinks to himself

he quickly stands and faces her saying "amy, wait"

"huh?" she stops and turns to face him

"there is.. something I must tell you. please come over here" he says

"oh ok" she says walking over next to the bed in front of him.  
>"what is it ledo?"<p>

"well you see... I have learned many things while on this planet, and have felt many things.. and one thing I have felt.. is feelings toward you" he says

amy looks at him with a shocked face

"amy.. I like you.. no, more than that. I have strong feelings of affection for you" he says with conviction

amy's eyes widen hearing this, her cheeks turning red

"l-ledo.. is that true? you.. you really like me that much?" she asks

"yes" he says

"ledo... I feel the same way about you... but this is so sudden. I never thought I'd hear that from you" she says looking away shyly still blushing

he then puts his hands on her shoulders and says "amy, I want you"

"huh?!-" she says facing him

but before she could say another word he leans in and presses his lips against hers. stunned as she was she could not resist the kiss. they kiss for a good 10 seconds, slightly rubbing tongues against one another then as they pull away a trail of saliva drops from their mouths

"ledo...t-that was my first kiss" says amy with her finger on her lip blushing even more.

"amy.." says ledo wrapping his arms around her back pulling her closer to him "my body feels hot. I would like.. to be intimate with you"

amy snaps out of her haze and looks up at him

"wha? intimate? you mean.. s-sex?!" she asks

he nods gazing at her

"uh, I dunno ledo. I-I don't think I can" she says stepping back a bit

"why? do you not have feelings for me?" he says

"no it's not that! I do, it's just I think it's too early to get intimate right now" she says

"understand... I've been holding these feelings in me for a long time and I... can't hold them in anymore. so please.. indulge me" he says stepping toward her with arms still around her

"ledo, this is becoming uncomfortable.. please don't" says amy placing hands on his chest trying to push him away

"amy, stay here for a while.. don't go.." he says tightening his grip around her

"agh, no ledo. please stop. let me go. I have to go. brother is waiting" she says trying to pull away more

"do not resist" he says bluntly as he soon gets behind her with arms around her waist and starts to pull her towards the bed

"no! argh! s-stop ledo please! let me go! don't do.. agh!" says amy trying to struggle and break free of his grip to no avail

once close to the bed ledo forces amy onto it face down with her upper torso on the bed and her ass and legs hanging off the side of it with feet touching the floor. he keeps a hand on her back to keep her from running.

"w-what are you gonna do to me? ledo please, you're scaring me" says amy looking back at him frightened

"I believe... this is one of the positions.." he whispers to himself

he then reaches around her waist and unhooks her belt buckle that fastens her skirt. then grabs the waist of the skirt from the back and slides it off and down her legs along with her panties exposing her whole lower body.

"ahh! w-why'd you pull my clothes off?! what are you doing?!" yells amy nervously

still keeping a hand on her ledo reaches down and pulls off his own pants and underwear down to his knees exposing himself with his cock fully erect. seeing it amy gasps

"ledo... don't do this" she pleads

"amy.. just relax" says ledo

right after saying this ledo swiftly sticks his throbbing cock in amy's ass. amy lets out a loud moan, her eyes closed shut. ledo grunts a bit feeling his cock squeezed in her. he then puts his hands on her hips holding her in place and starts thrusting into her. a jolt of pain spread through amys body with every thrust making her body flinch. she winces and moans in agony as ledo pounds her backside with his dick repeatedly. this continued for about a minute then ledo began to thrust faster, the sound of their bodies pounding together making a clapping noise.

"ledo... its hurts.." says amy as tears form in her eyes

"argh, I'm sorry amy... but I can't stop.." says ledo still pounding ledo grunts with every hump starting to sweat from his forehead while amy keeps moaning unable to speak from the pain.

though amy was clearly in agony it would seem that after a while her body was slowly becoming aroused by the feeling of ledo's pressing cock. her pussy started to become moist and fluid began to slowly drip from her privates making a puddle just below them. as amy cletched the sheets on the bed being pounded into ledo began to cletch his teeth as he felt immense pleasure.

"agh, I... I feel... like I'm gonna burst" says ledo for a couple more seconds he continued thrusting until he felt it.

he lets out a loud moan thrusting hard then he cums, releasing a white, sticky liquid from his dick into her ass. panting a great bit he slowly backs away from her, his cum dripping out her ass and down her legs also from his cock. also panting and body shivering a bit from the shock amy crawls onto the bed weakly and lays down on it turning to face him, tearing rolling down her cheeks.

"ledo... you... you monster..." she says in a weak voice then faints on the bed

ledo, starting to come back to his normal state of mind, sees amy faint and leans against a desk now realizing the magnitude of what he has done. still panting his eyes widen, horrified at his own actions.

"no... w-what have I done?... how could I do this?... amy... I never meant to hurt you.." he says hanging his head in sorrow


End file.
